Polymeric compositions, such as polyethylene compositions, are used for the production of a wide variety of articles. Often, these articles are exposed to numerous stresses during their lifetime, and that exposure may result in cracks or breaks that adversely affect the utility of the article. The ability of the polymeric composition to resist cracks or breaks is inversely proportional to the density of the polymeric composition creating a challenge for the user in balancing durability (e.g., resistance to cracks and breaks) and polymer density for a particular application. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop polymers that at higher densities display a high level of resistance to the development of cracks or breaks.